


Thought I'd lost you

by rowenagirl



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Cloud Tower was taken over, Emotional Comfort, F/F, Griffin is too hard on herself, Griffin's past, Hurt Griffin/Protective Faragonda, Season/Series 03, almost no context, kiss, old good days, sleepover, worried Faragonda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Em meio a guerra contra Valtor, Griffin e Faragonda não tinham mais certeza de que se veriam de novo. Seriam elas no meio de tanto caos capazes de encontraram um pouco de conforto?
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Griffin - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Thought I'd lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with another one shot and I do hope you enjoy it. It's based on Winx Club season 3 and as you can see I really love hurt Griffin / protective Faragonda.
> 
> By the way Griffin is portrayed by Michelle Gomez in this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Não demorou muito para que as Winx chegassem a Cloud Tower depois de terem pedido para que as pixies as dessem cobertura para que Griselda e Faragonda não desconfiassem de que elas haviam saído pela barreira sem sua permissão pois corriam grande perigo com Valtor a solta, e era exatamente isso que iam fazer, buscar vingança em Cloud Tower pelo o que ele fez a sua amiga Tecna.  
Assim que adentraram os portões, Musa, Bloom e Flora seguiam até a sala da Diretora Griffin enquanto Layla e Stella seguiam pelos túneis que levavam até as masmorras da escola, não poderiam sair dali sem libertar a Diretora Griffin que já estava presa a dias desde que Valtor e as Trix haviam roubado seu controle sobre Cloud Tower e a prendido naquele lugar úmido e escuro.   
\- O resgate chegou. - Anunciou estela assim que chegaram até a cela de Griffin que veio ao seu encontro curiosa questionando-se de por que estavam ali de novo mesmo sabendo do perigo que corriam. - Viemos tirar você daqui. - Stella sorria olhando de canto para Layla. Diretora Griffin certamente não era a pessoa mais simpática que existia mas ela um coração bom, bem lá no fundo e sempre as havia ajudado quando necessário, deviam isso a ela.  
\- Mas e Valtor, ele saberá que estão aqui. Vocês estarão em perigo. - A bruxa perguntava com medo notável, ele havia garatindo de que ninguém chegasse até ela e muito menos a libertasse, além disso, ele sempre tinha um plano B para tudo e conhecia Griffin bem o suficiente para saber todos seus feitiços, era quase impossível que ela saísse daquele lugar.  
\- As outras winx estão cuidando dele. - Layla respondeu para apaziguar a situação, talvez essa não tenha sido a melhor ideia que elas já tiveram em virem sozinhas e com uma membro a menos lutar contra o maior bruxo já conhecido sem a ajuda dos professores e dos especialistas mas elas não tinham mais tempo a perder.  
\- E Faragonda, alguma notícia? Dois membros da Companhia da Luz a menos seriam um desastre. - Griffin tentava disfarçar sua real preocupação com a fada por trazer a tona o assunto da Companhia da Luz quando na verdade pouco lhe importava isso, e sim se Faragonda estava viva e bem, porém Stella e Layla não precisavam saber desse detalhe e dessa preocupação interna.  
\- Nós conseguimos a salvar. Valtor a tinha feito um feitiço das trevas sobre ela e a transformado em uma árvore, tivemos de ir até Linphea para conseguir as lágrimas do Salgueiro para a libertar. - Stella a cedeu uma plena informação enquanto Layla tentava inutilmente lançar seus feitiços sobre a tranca mágica da cela. Assim qhe Griffin escutou tais palavras respirou aliviada por saber que sua amiga estava sã e salva, não suportava a ideia de perde-la e ter estado presa e indefesa nessa masmorra há dias sem saber qualquer notícia estava a deixando completamente angustiada, no entanto, Griffin confiava no potencial das fadas de Faragonda e nunca duvidou de que elas a achariam, apesar de não concordar inteiramente com os métodos que ensinavam em Alfea, sabia quão leais e corajosas aquelas fadas podiam ser, bem como Faragonda era.  
\- Isso aqui vai precisar de pó de fada. - Stella já estava bastante irritada com todas suas tentativas falhas e feitiços revertidos a si mesma que a cela estava causando e agora era a hora exata de usar seus novos poderes.  
\- Vejo que vocês fadas fizeram progresso. Lembro quando Faragonda conseguiu seu pó de fada, todos meus melhores feitiços se tornaram inúteis contra ela. - Griffin falava enquanto Stella a libertava de sua cela com um feitiço contrário o qual a prendia lá, deixando a bruxa até mesmo surpresa com a inteligência da fada. - A propósito, Faragonda não faz ideia de que vocês estão aqui, não é? Quem em sã consciência viria lutar contra Valtor sem reforços. - A bruxa as advertiu pelo seu as fazendo sentirem-se um tanto envergonhada e amedontradas por isso, sabiam que Faragonda não ficaria nem um tano feliz em saber que não haviam obedecido suas regras e Griselda com certeza pensaria no pior castigo possível para as punir. No entanto, Griffin agradeceu por ela as terem salvo, lembrava bem como era ser jovem e rebelde e ter o desejo de se vingar, e disso ela bem entendia, não via a hora de poder vingar-se de Valtor por tudo que ele a fez, o quanto a usou e a enganou apenas para conseguir tudo o que precisava e se tornar mais poderoso até que percebeu o quão errada estava por estar ao seu lado, pois ele a despejaria em uma sargeta na primeira oportunidade que teria e aquilo não é o que ela queria se tornar, sabia do perigo em trabalhar para as Ancestral Wicthes e que isso não a levaria a nada, e foi naquela época em que encontrou refúgio em Alfea e conheceu Faragonda a quem logo passou a ser sua fiel amiga.  
\- Vamos, nós temos que ajudar as outras, não temos tempo a perder. - Layla as alertou quando escutou ruídos vindos do outro andar do castelo. - Precisamos ir! - Stella e Griffin concordaram com a cabeça e começaram a segui-la o mais rápido que podiam pelo longo corredor da escola.  
Assim que havia percorrido metade do caminho um clarão as chamou atenção quando um portal começou a tomar forma no meio do caminho, mágica que de imediato Griffin reconheceu, era Faragonda.  
\- Diretora Faragonda nós sentimos muito por ter fugido. - Stella choramingava enquanto se escondia atrás de Layla.  
\- Eu sei, não demorou muito para que descobrissemos sobre sua farça, onde estão as outras? - Faragonda perguntava enquanto encarava aliviada de canto para Griffin, feliz por ve-la viva e bem e o sentimento era mútuo, já ansiosavam pela hora em que pudessem estar a sós para compartilhar tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que estiveram presas aos feitiços de Valtor.  
Depois de Layla os ter guiado até a sala da Diretora Griffin, Faragonda e a Bruxa juntamente com Saladin conseguiram manter uma barreira provisória para que nesse tempo as winx conseguissem libertar Bloom que estava presa em um bloco de gelo, no entanto não estavam com a sorte ao seu lado e haviam subestimado a ameaça que Valtor era pois o mesmo foi capaz de libertar-se das amarras da Companhia de Luz e preparar um ataque contra todas as Winx e os diretores, no entanto antes mesmo que pudesse as atacar, Stella os teletransportou de volta para Alfea com seu anel de Solaria, finalmente trazendo a todos um sentimento de proteção confortando depois de uma desgatante batalha a qual nunca tiveram uma chance de vencer. Bloom certamente estava mais desapontada do que todos por não ter conseguido sua vingança por seus pais e por sua amiga Tecna, seus poderes eram inúteis contra Valtor e ela era a única das winx que ainda não havia conseguido seu Enchantix, por isso depois de Faragonda ter mandado todos descansarem e retornarem aos seus respectivos quartos, pediu para que Bloom esperasse para que pudessem conversar, o Planeta dos dragões era o único lugar onde Bloom poderia entrar em sintonia com seus poderes e desafiar seus próprios limites e então no raiar do dia seguinte era para lá que partiria enquanto suas amigas entrariam numa missão para salvar Tecna depois de o especialista Timmy ter sido capaz de captar sinais vindos do Planeta Ômega.  
Assim que Bloom se retirou da sala após sua conversa, Faragonda observou Griffin retornar a sala para que agora pudessem discutir sobre o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Entre minha cara Griffin, estou feliz que esteja bem. - Faragonda a cumprimentou enquanto a bruxa se fazia confortável no sofa de sua sala observando Farah preparar duas xícaras de chá para ambas.  
\- Estou feliz que esteja bem também. Disseram-me que havia sido enfeitiçada e presa a um Salgueiro. - Griffin pegava em suas mãos a xícara que sua amiva a alcançava, sorrindo levemente em agradecimento.  
\- Sim, de fato eu estava, mas minhas fadas conseguiram tirar-me de lá, e vejo que conseguiram te liberar também. - Faragonda sorria orgulhosa enquanto bebericava seu chá, aproveitando a companhia e conversa com sua amiga, mesmo que dentro de si ambas estivessem completamente desesperadas pelo medo que as assolava de que talvez nunca fossem se ver de novo.  
\- Devo dizer que são tão boas quanto você era naquela época. - Griffin continuava bebericando seu chá enquanto observava um canto qualquer da sala de Farah, não podia evitar pensar em suas próprias estudantes que estavam presas e sobre um feitiço de Valtor em Cloud Tower, mais uma vez sua escola havia sido tomada de si e mais uma vez foi por erros seus, primeiro por não ter percebido o mau e ambição que as Trix tinham e depois por ter se unido a Valtor para servir as Ancestral Wicthes, se estava nessa situação agora a culpa era de ninguém senão sua, estava apenas pagando pelos seus erros e escolhas, odiando o quão tola foi.  
\- Griffin, sei o que está pensando e a culpa não é sua. Ninguém poderia saber sobre as Trix e você seguiu sua consciência e tomou a decisão anos atrás de não mais seguir Valtor e isso foi algo bom. Ninguém poderia evitar o que aconteceu, não seja tão dura consigo mesma. - Faragonda segurou a mão da bruxa enquanto a encarava no fundo dos olhos. Conhecia Griffin melhor do que si mesma e sabia o quão dura ela era consigo mesma e o quão se culpava por tudo que havia acontecido, Griffin sempre foi assim, se afastava de todos e deixava que sua mente a auto sabotasse, levando o melhor de si mesma, no entanto ela sempre teve Faragonda ao seu lado para a tirar do seu abismo, mesmo que tentasse a afastar e discutir com ela. - Vamos dar um jeito de recuperar Cloud Tower e libertar suas alunas, eu te prometo isso. Nós o derrotamos uma vez e faremos isso de novo, juntas. - O olhar afetuoso e sereno de Faragonda transimitia a calmaria que Griffin precisava, de fato sua fada a conhecia ao extremo e sabia o quanto estava sofrendo internamente, estava aliviada e feliz por ainda a ter e que Valtor não acabou com nenhuma delas quando pode.  
\- Eu tive tanto medo de não te ver de novo. Pensei que Valtor tinha feito o pior. - Os olhos de Griffin inundavam-se de lágrimas mesmo que a todo o custo ela tentasse as evitar, tinham muitas coisas acontecendo e mesmo que ela fosse durona a maior parte do tempo e mantivesse uma postura séria e fria, no fundo tinha um coração delicado e uma consciência que a importunava, por um triz não morreu e perdeu também a sua melhor amiga, estava sem o controle de sua escola, todas suas alunas estavam em perigo e um fantasma de seu passado acabou de voltar.  
\- Eu também tive medo de ter te perdido, Valtor havia dito que você havia caído e julguei o pior. - Num rápido impulso Faragonda a trouxe para seus braços como se Griffin fosse uma criança que havia sido acordada de um pesadelo e precisasse de um abraço apertado para a confortar, a bruxa resistiu primeiramente, odiava parecer fraca, especialmente na frente de Faragonda, mas não tinha mais forças para resistir, estava esgotada e estar enrolada nos braços de Faragonda parecia a única coisa que fazia sentido naquele momento. - Estou aqui, estou sempre aqui. - Faragonda afastou o rosto choroso da amiga para a encarar nos olhos e a assegurar de que tudo seria resolvido o mais breve que podiam, mesmo que dentro de si também estivesse assustada e insegura, Griffin precisava dela agora e então ela seria forte pela bruxa. - E nem Valtor pode se livrar de nós duas, vamos chutar a bunda dele como fizemos anos atrás. - A pequena piada fez a bruxa rir e secar suas lágrimas, agradecendo mentalmente por ter Farah ao seu lado, era a única que de fato se importava e a aguentava quando ninguém mais conseguia. - Você pode ficar aqui em Alfea pelo tempo que precisar, estará segura dele aqui. - Farah acariciava gentilmente a bochecha da amiga, não podia evitar toca-lá e senti-la viva sobre seu toque, as vezes seus instintos e desejos eram mais fortes do que sua consciência e naquele momento queria acabar com qualquer distância que as cercava. - Pode ficar comigo em meu quarto, como nos velhos tempos quando fugia de Cloud Tower para fazermos festa do pijama. - Ambas riam relembrando-se do tempo em que viviam quebrando regras para que pudessem se encontrar, mesmo sendo de lados e escolas opostas, isso nunca as impediu de serem grandes amigas e de aprontarem e festejarem juntas, podiam não concordar com tudo mas complementavam-se como ninguém, ambas tinham saudades daqueles tempos de estudantes juntas com Saladin, Zarathustra, Ediltrude e Griselda, haviam se enfiando em tantas confusões que não era mais possível contar nos dedos da mão, no entanto, não se arrependiam de nada que haviam feito.  
\- Essa é uma proposta irrecusável. - Griffin sorria de canto maliciosamente, para uma fada Faragonda quebrava muitas regras e certamente tinha um lado não tão correto o qual aparecia mais as vezes, parece que Griffin era a exceção de sua consciência afinal, pois os pensamentos que a bruxa a causavam e os momentos que já haviam compartilhado não era os mais puros possíveis.  
\- Ótimo, por que eu não aceitaria não como resposta. - Respondeu a fada, sua voz era mansa e autoritária pois ela sabia exatamente que era o ponto fraco da bruxa e no fundo ela amava provoca-la. Era tarde da madrugada, o silêncio reinava na escola e elas estavam ali, sozinhas na iluminação escassa da sala da fada, elas já estavam tão próximas, tão ferridas e seu único conforto parecia ser uma a outra, a distância já mínima entre elas foi selada com um beijo sereno e calmo quando Griffin a trouxe para perto, a sentindo ceder ao seu beijo, deixando que todos aqueles sentimentos a inundassem por completo, o gosto se seus lábios eram como drogas, quanto mais a beijava mais a queria, seu toque era leve mas firme, as mãos macias da fada levemente deslizavam por baixo da camiseta de cetim bordô que a bruxa vestia, subindo por suas costas num leve roçar de pele que a arrepiava por completo. Os lábios de Griffin sutilmente desciam até o pescoço de Faragonda, sussurando palavras baixas perto de seu ouvido, uma era capaz de levar a outra a loucura e mesmo que estivessem em guerra, naquele momento não se preocupavam com nada além do momento em que estavam compartllhando, nenhum caos que estivesse acontecendo agora era igual do caos sem controle que queimava dentro de ambas a cada vez que estavam juntas, tudo parecia fazer sentido e nada mais importava, esse era um segredo só delas e enquanto Alfea inteira dormia, a noite apenas estava começando para uma fada e sua bruxa.


End file.
